


Bruce Banner

by RosaMcCoy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV Tony Stark, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen: Tony Stark piensa en cómo se enamoró del Dr. Bruce Banner. Mal resumen, lo admito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Banner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos sino de Stan Lee y Marvel.

Bruce Banner

Bruce Banner, ¿qué significa para mí?, no lo sé, pues son muchas cosas las que se entretejen entre nosotros. Desde que lo conocí, sabía que nos íbamos a llevar de maravilla, aunque al principio me impresionó el modo en que se convertía en el gran monstro verde; pero con el paso del tiempo me enamoré de Banner. Sí, yo Anthony Edward Stark, el multimillonario, genio, playboy y filántropo me había enamorado de mi compañero de equipo, del gran Bruce Banner, mejor conocido como el invencible Hulk.

Al principio tenía algo de miedo al descubrir mis nuevos sentimientos por mi compañero, ya que nunca había sentido algo parecido. Cuando Steve me dejó por Clint hizo que entrara en un shock tremendo al descubrirlos besándose, pero gracias a dios que Bruce estaba cerca y me sacó de la habitación antes de que cometiera una estupidez que tarde o temprano me traería consecuencias.

Bruce fue mi apoyo en ese terrible incidente y no me juzgó, todo lo contario, me ayudó a distraerme en el laboratorio, donde pasamos horas trabajando para acabar rendidos, subir y cenar algo, motivo por el cual estaba agradecido.

Pasando el tiempo me acabé enamorando completamente de él, dudaba que él pudiera corresponderme, pero si lo tenía como amigo, sería feliz, bien dicen que la dicha es mantener a tu amor en tu vida aunque sea como amigo.

Los únicos que sabían de mi enamoramiento eran Thor y Loki, no sé cómo demonios lo descubrieron, pero desde que se enteraron de mi secreto, han tratado de ayudarme a conquistar el corazón de Banner, yo al principio estaba atemorizado por lo planes que tenían ellos dos y más cuando supe que estos chicos no sólo compartían amor fraternal, sino que también eran amantes, pero eso es otra historia; a pesar de mis dudas ellos me insistieron para que le confesara mi amor a Banner.

No sé cómo fue que lograron convencerme. Dios, no se me olvidará el día que llegué al laboratorio vestido con uno de mis mejores trajes y con un ramo de flores, - Loki me dijo que le gustaría - yo acabé muy sonrojado cuando le dije que lo amaba y qué decir de Bruce, que parecía que iba a visitar muy pronto el panteón por la cara tan blanca que puso, cuando vi esa reacción, lo primero que dije fue que me perdonara por mi atrevimiento y que entendería que no me correspondiera; dejé la flores encima de la mesa, y salí de ahí tan rápido como mis piernas podían.

Me sentí un estúpido al pensar que me correspondería, me fui a esconder en la azotea observando como desaparecía el sol, no sé cuánto tiempo me quedé mirando el paisaje, pues que no sentí que alguien se sentaba a lado mío hasta que el peso de un brazo por sobre mis hombros se hizo evidente; al girar mi rostro vi que era Bruce, él me miró sonriendo diciendo las palabras que hicieron que se me acelerara el corazón.

\- Yo también te amo, Tony –

Desde entonces hemos estado juntos, y cada vez que hacíamos el amor era increíble, al sentir esas manos alrededor de mi cuerpo y qué decir de esos besos y cuando llegamos al clímax era inolvidable ya que Bruce me follaba de una manera que hace que gima de placer cada vez que me poseía.

Cuando se enteraron los demás vengadores se alegraron por nosotros y más Loki y Thor al saber que su plan funcionó perfectamente, Pepper y Natasha también nos felicitaron y Clint, pero Rogers se quedó serio al saber que yo ya había encontrado alguien que me amara aunque él se lo buscó por besar a Clint y alejarme de su lado. Ahora soy feliz a lado de Bruce.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé pensando; de pronto sentí que me abrazaban, volteo a ver y descubro a Bruce mirándome con ojos adormilados.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas, Tony? – me preguntó dándome un beso en la frente, yo sólo me volteo y le dedico una sonrisa.

\- Estaba pensando – le contesté mientras lo besaba lentamente y él me corresponde el beso, mientras me abraza más.

\- ¿En qué pensabas, amor? – me preguntó acariciándome el cabello con suavidad.

\- Sobre nosotros Bruce, y el día que te declaré mi amor, ¿recuerdas? - contesté eso un poco sonrojado veo como Bruce me sonríe y me besa.

\- Como olvidarlo, si ese día fue el más maravilloso de mi vida – contestó dándome un beso en la frente – Pero bueno es hora que durmamos que mañana va ser un gran día – acotó y yo sólo asentí, acurrucándome en su fuerte pecho.

\- Te amo Bruce – dije cerrando los ojos quedándome dormido en su pecho no sin antes escuchar las palabras que me sacan una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Yo también te amo Tony –

Fin.


End file.
